You're Charmed?
by OceanKitsune
Summary: Hermione, Ginny and Luna try to stay sane with the drama of the Triwizard Tournament but now they just had to add new powers, demons and love into the mix. Wait, they're the Charmed Ones? H/Hr R/L G/?  Guess-Clue-1 Cole Turner - Tell me who you think is!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the Harry/Hermione version of 'I'm Charmed' be sure to keep a lookout for The Dramione version which i will be keeping closer to my original storyline. **

Suggestions/Idea's are welcome and this is set in the Goblet of Fire and since a lot of people didn't want Cho as a Prue substitute I decided to scrap that idea and also it woul unfortunately be a little hard for me to work out a reason why she is asian and all of her sister's aren't. I know she could have another father but I didn't really want to have that in here. Sorry guys!

**I am aiming for 5-15 reviews for each chapter so if you like this then please review because I would like to know what you all think and i am going to try and update this at least once if not more times a week depending on how inspired and motivated I am! So don't forget to press that little button at the bottom of the page!**

Disclaimer: I do now own Charmed or Harry Potter!

**Chapter 1 **

"A bloody ball! Can you believe this?" Ron exclaimed to his two best friends on the way to their first 'dancing' lesson.

"It's not that surprising Ron," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "Honestly all major tournaments and events have some kind of formal gathering, even professional Quidditch."

"Really? Even Quidditch?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and they entered the Great Hall where the tables had been removed and the students from Gryffindor loitered around close to the walls.

"Oh that reminds me," Harry said suddenly, "Professor McGonagall told me that since I am a 'champion' I have to participate in the opening dance with my partner."

Not only was he an unwilling participant in this tournament but now he had to dancing in front of everyone and make a fool of him self. Hermione's heart went out to him and it hurt to see him risking his life when she knew all he wanted to do was be left alone and out of the spotlight. She heart heart attacks everytime she saw him in danger and used every bit of strength she had not to pull out her wand and protect him.

She had liked him since second year but she kept her mouth shut, afterall who would like a bookworm like her anyway, so plain and boring.

"That's tough mate," Ron replied with a hand on his friends shoulder, "And not only that but you actually have to find a partner first and we better get in quick before all the good looking ones are gone."

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed looking away from them and the boys looked at her in confusion. Not a moment later Professor McGonagall stood in the middle of the room to address the students, she was going to teach them how to dance. Harry couldn't help but laugh when Ron was called up to be her partner and was thanking merlin it wasn't him.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger would you both come up here and join us," she called. Harry and Hermione blushed as they looked at each other but none the less walked up beside the already 'dancing' couple. They mimicked their position and concentrated in their feet.

"No no Miss Granger, Mr Potter has to lead as he is the male...and a champion," the older woman said loudly causing everyone to laugh at Harry's expense. Hermione looked up at Harry and relaxed in his arms taking a deep breath. They tuned everyone out and just listened to the music. Harry lead them around following their professors example and only stopped when the music did and noticed about ten other coupes had come to join as well. They stepped away from each other and Harry grinned.

"Hey Hermione?" he asked and ignored a couple of people who turned to look at them.

"Yes Harry."

"Would you be my date to the Yule Ball?" he asked. Hermione grinned as her eyes lit up in happiness.

"Why me Harry? You could have any girl in this school?" she whispered. She couldn't believe that the boy she had liked for two years was now asking her to be his partner to a dance. It was too good to be true.

"Because I," he started but quickly caught himself from saying something he might regret, "I want to spend the night with my...best friend," he replied with a small smile.

"Well then I'd be honored," she replied with a small smile. She was happy to jsut be going with him even if it was only as friends. Harry gave her a massive hug and set her down on the ground and blushed at the cat calls made by the Weasley twins. After another hour of dancing the students were dismissed.

"So do you want to go to Hogsmede to get your dress tomorrow?" Harry asked hesitantly, he was never one for shopping but then again what guy was?

"Actually I was going to go with Ginny since someone asked her to the ball. I will get you a matching tie though," she replied. Harry just nodded and was silently relieved he wouldn't have to go shopping. Ron was sulking slightly and Harry asked him if he had thought of anyone to ask yet.

"No...and I bet all the good looking ones are taken by now," he grumbled.

"Oh honestly Ron not everything is about looks. Ask your sister, though, she might know someone in her year that will go with you," she said before telling them she was going to the library to do some work.

"Wait Hermione!" Harry called. He rushed up to her and Ron waited for him a little way back. He had given up on Hermione as soon as Sirius had mysteriously escaped from the Death Eaters last year and although he wasn't bright, he wasnt_ that_ dense either. 'Now if only they could see it,' he mentally sighed.

"Yes Harry?" she asked.

"Um...I kind of missed your birthday last year and I want to make up for it," he said.

"Oh Harry there's no need," she said but he cut her off quickly.

"But I want to," he said and dug into his bag, "I want you to take this and use it tomorrow when you go to Hogsmede and whatever you don't use you can give back to me but I am going to make sure Ginny makes you use it."

It was a small bag filled to the brim with Galleons. There was about one hundred of them in there and Hermione gasped.

"Oh Harry no I-I couldn't-"

"You can and you will Hermione," he said firmly, "And besides I would feel awfully instulted should you refuse my present," he finished with the puppy dog pout. She tried her hardest and started protesting but with that look on his face she would give him the world if he asked. She sighed and took the small sack from him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. Harry just grinned as she walked away from him and to the library.

-The Next Day-

Ron had actually taken her advise and asked Ginny is she had any friends he could go with and in an instant he had a date to the Ball, one Miss Luna Lovegood. All three decided to go to Hogsmede to get their dresses and for once Hermione was excited to go shopping. Everyone thought she was just a little bookworm who wore baggy clothing and wasn't girly...well even she wanted to feel special and get dressed up and looking perfect.

"Hermione I know you said you just wanted a dress but Luna and I wanted to get our hair and make-up trials done and well...I think we should do you as well," Ginny said tentatively. Hermione looked worried and a little scared but nodded which caused the younger girl to grin widely.

"I have an idea for your hair but would we be able to see it let out because i don't know how long your hair is, it's always up in that bun," Ginny said with a mocking frown. It was true, Hermione had not worn her hair down since sometime the year before and had a habit of keeping it up in a bun. She sighed and unraveled her bun and let her hair drop.

"It's as long as Luna's," Ginny gaped and she was right, both Hermione and Luna hair hair that went just past their rears only Hermione's was wavy and, if straightened, would probably almost reach her knees. It was heavy and she had been dying to get some of it chopped off and qucikly put it back in her bun.

They decided to get their dresses first and went to a small corner fashion store where not many girls went. They all wanted the best and most expensive dresses from Madam Malkins store that she had just set up here. They walked in and the bell jingled, it was time to shop.

The store attendant was even shocked that anyone had come into her store, the only customers she has had before was a small family of purebloods who wanted to buy a dress for their illegitimate daughter...

"How can I help you ladies today?" she asked them excited.

"We have a Ball coming up at school and we are in need of dresses," Ginny explained.

"Ah I see, may I be of assisstance?"

"That would be a great help because we don't really know anything about fashion...well Ginny does but we do not," Hermione replied.

"My name is Clarisa," she said. The three girls introduced themselves and decided to start with Luna. Clarisa studied her for a moment before rushing over to racks and shelves pulling off dresses here and there. She came back with about ten dresses all in different shades of blue, green and one red. Neither Hermione nor Ginny had seen Luna wear anything that even resembled red so far and begged her to try it on last as a back up, they didnt think red was going to suit her as much as the cooler colours.

After many shaken heads and thumbs down she tried on the ruby red dress. It was a solid, strapless bodice with small golden embroidery. The golden decorations faded as they got closer to the waistline where the material suddenly changed to soft chiffon. There were three tapered layers of the mesh all ending an inch after the layer before it with a matching satin underskirt. The front of the dress stopped just above her knees whereas the back of the dress reached her ankles.

"Oh that is perfect," Clarisa gushed. Luna really suited red, who knew?

"Wow Luna you look amazing," Hermione complimented. Luna smiled her dreamy smile and went to change back. Next on the menu was Ginny. Once again Clarisa studied her, ran off to get some dresses and made her way back. She tried on blue, green, red, yellow and then a purple one.

The purple one was royal in colour and was held up by a single chiffon strap. She had a fitted bodice that had white embroidery under the bust. It was form fitting and flared out slightly at the waist. there was a slit up to her mid thigh on the right and the same white embroidery surrounded the edges of that slit.

"I love it!" she squealed.

"Can you afford it Ginny?" Luna asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well...my family can't but the guy I am going with has given me some money for the ball. I didn't want to take it but he said he wouldn't take me unless I used it, said it was an early birthday present," she said with a frown.

"Are you okay? Do you really wan't to use it?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Well if I don't he will know and yes I feel a little guily using it but I also think I would be disrespecting him if I didn't," she replied. Hermione nodded her head and Clarisa turned her around as Ginny went to change back.

"Hmm you're a hard one...so many things could work but we need to find the perfect dress," she murmured to herself. Hermione looked at her like she was slightly crazy and then jumped as Clarisa suddenly let out a gasp and ran away. Ginny came back out with her dress and looked around.

"Where'd Clarisa go?" she asked.

"To find Hermione's dress," Luna replied.

"We will finally get to see what you look like under all those baggy clothes Mione," Ginny grinned. Hermione smiled slightly uncomfortably and shuffled her feet.

"Here it is," Clarisa called bringing out a large box. She placed it on the table and all the girls leaned over.

"Now this one I wasn't going to sell because it was a one of a kind, made by me actually, but I know this will be absolutely perfect for you," she said softly. Hermione was nervous, Luna was curious and Ginny was anxious as Clarisa removed the lid. Ginny and Hermione gasped while Luna grinned.

"I know it is not really a Ball dress but I think it will be just as good," she said.

"This will perfect on you Mione, go try it on!" Ginny commanded as she pushed her friend into the change room with the box. she emerged a few minutes later and everyone gasped at her.

"Royalty."

"Beautiful."

"Elegant."

They were the words that left the other girls mouths. She was no more outstanding than either Luna or Ginny in their dresses but it was so different to see Hermione in such a fashion that it was impossible to look away from her.

Her dress was white satin with a solid bodice that gathered in the middle the of the front. It had a thin black satin ribon going around the waist and some black embroidery over the breasts. The skirt of the dress flared out decently as the front ended mid thigh and the back traveled down slightly past her feet to leave a train.

"Do I look okay?" Hermione asked, wringing her hands in nervousness.

"No you do not look 'okay' Hermione! You look drop dead geourgous!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione blushed and looked to Luna and Clarisa for confirmation and smiled when she saw their nodding heads.

"I think we have our dresses then," Hermione smiled. She went back in to change and came out a couple of minutes later to see the three girls in a heated discussion.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Well Clarisa just told us that her sister owns an accessory and shoe shop just across the street and that she is going to come with us to get that because she can get us discounts there," Ginny told her. They all purchased their dresses and walked out of the store. As they were walking across the street something caught Hermione's eye and she stopped to look at it.

Standing at the end of the street, at the forests edge, was a magnificent looking creature. It was a dog or wolf of some kind. It was as big as a Hippogriff with pure white fure, bright ice-blue eyes. It was of a strong build, had perk straight ears, a long muzzle, a big bushy-fox-like tail, large paws and a deep chest. She stared into it's eyes before she heard her name being called.

She looked back to see Ginny waving her over and took one last glance at the creature to see it had now dissapeared.

'Weird,' she thought, 'But somehow familiar.'

She entered the shop to see Luna already trying on shoes and being fitted with jewelry by a shop assisstant. Ginny was then helped by Clarisa and one more lady approached Hermione.

"So you must be Hermione, my name is Cassidy and I will be helping you today," she said with a grin. She looked like Clarisa but older, Hermione was sure it was her sister.

"Show me your dress hun," she commanded gently when they went over to a corner to sit on one of the couches that was there. Hermione showed her the dress and they carefully put it back into the box.

"I have the perfect accessories and shoes for you darling, you will look georgous," she said. Hermione followed her and first they tried on shoes and got a pair of knee high black strappy heels. Next was the jewelry.

She got an onyx and daimond necklace that had sections that dropped down to the top of her chest accentuating the curve of her breasts. She had matching drop earings, bracelets and a small onyx and daimond tiara. It had two cords that weaved around each other with diamond and onyx decorations and stones. They left the store but because they were coming here to get their stuff on the day after they got their hair and make-up done they left their belongings with Clarisa who kindly agreed to hold them.

An hour later they also walked out of the temporary salon they had set up after booking their times and had their trials done. Nothing had been cut of styled but they had decided on styles and cuts for the day. A flash of white caught Hermione's eyes again and this time she steeled herself and took off after it.

"Hermione!" she could hear Ginny and Luna calling but she ignored them, she had to keep going. She tore through the forest and stumbled on the built up snow and could hear the other two following her. She quickly turned when she saw the flash of white to her right. It was snowing so it was a little hard to see but the purity of that creatures coat almost made the ground look grey.

After five minutes she emerged through the trees to a small lake. she stopped dead in her tracks staring at the wolf-like creature that was on the opposite side of the lake. Beside her was a large black cat or panther, Hermione wasn't sure. A very large grey Hippogriff was also standing there looking regal.

"Hermione what-" she heard Ginny say and then she too was brought to a standstill by the large black creature. She glanced at Luna and she was staring at the Hippogriff.

Their attention then turned to a light coming from the middle of the frozen lake. Hermione slowly walked out in a slight trance followed by the other two. Laying there, not a foot under the ice, was a book. It looked battered and beaten but still strong and steady. Hermione reached out but instead of hitting ice, her hand just slid through. She grasped the book and brought it out. It was dry, not a drop of water on it.

They looked up and all three creatures were gone. They went and stood just afar from the tree line.

"What is it?" Ginny asked softly.

"It's a book," Luna answered with smile. Hermione frowned and opened it to the first page.

"It looks like a spell book," she murmured.

"Read it," Ginyn whispered and she and Luna huddled around Hermione. She glanced at the younger girls who looked at her and she took a deep breath.

_Here now the words of the witches, _

_The secrets we hid in the night._

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here,_

_The great work of Magic is sought._

_In this night and in this hour,_

_I call upon the ancient power._

_Bring your powers to we sisters three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!_

As soon as she had uttered the last word a column of swirling snow shot up into the air, encasing them. The ground shook and the two younger girls grabbed Hermione for support. They felt something in them change but what they didn't know was that they had let off a giagantic magical surge that reached all the way to Hogwarts.

Glass shattered in all the Hogsmede shops and some of the windows in the castle. People screamed and ran as the longest 60 seconds of their lives played out. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were oblivious to this as they focused on the glowing book and the snow that surrounded them.

After what seemed like hours the snow finally settled down and everything turned back to normal.

"What...was that?" Ginny asked with a scared expression and wide eyes. Luna looked slightly scared but otherwise quite normal.

"I have...no idea," Hermione replied, "But we should probably be getting back. It's getting dark."

"What do we do with the book?" Ginny asked.

"I saw Hermione should take it," Luna replied simply.

"I'll take it and see if i can do some research on it in the library. It's called the Book of Shadows...i might ask Professor McGonagall to, she might know something," Hermione stated.

They headed back to Hogwarts and all of them immediately headed to bed. They felt like their very life-force had been all but drained from their bodies. Their heads hurt and they could feel something, though not unpleasent, building inside of them.

Okay Guys here is the first chapter of the long awaited redo of 'I'm Charmed'. This is the Harry/Hermione version but be sure to keep a lookout for the Draco/Hermione version which I will be keeping closer to the original storyline!

R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guy's thanks for the reviews and here is Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I do now own Charmed or Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 2**

It was now Christmas Eve and the day of the Yule Ball. Hermione, Ginny and Luna had not spoken about what had happened but in between study sessions and assignments Hermione had been doing numerous hours of research on the Book of Shadows. She had yet to take it to Professor McGonagall simply for the fact that she had been so engrossed in her research that she had actually forgotten. Ron and Harry were curious as to what she was researching but she avoided telling them every time. Ginny had suggested that no one else know for the time being, well at least until they told a teacher.

Even without talking to the other two girls Hermione caught their eyes in the corridors and knew they were feeling the same as she was. She could feel something growing inside of her begging to be released, something akin to her magic though not the same. She hadn't used her wand yet, she had no need to but she was almost fighting the temptation as she sat in her transfiguration class that day. It was almost the end of class and all the girls were excited since they would all be heading down to Hogsmede to get ready for the nights ball.

"Now before you all go today I would like to review everyone on how well you can change a teapot into a lamp," she said. Hermione mentally grinned; she had been waiting for two weeks to be able to use magic and now was her chance.

"Miss Granger you first please," the elderly woman called. Hermione walked up to the front of the class and held out her wand to the teapot. She waved it and said the incantation perfectly but as soon as the words left her mouth she knew something was wrong.

"Very good Miss Granger ten points to Gryffindor," the professor congratulated but suddenly Hermione's eyes widened and she held her wand out in front of her. The class gasped, her wand was vibrating violently and was starting to crack and glow an array of colours.

"Professor?" she called worriedly.

"Miss Granger drop that wand," she called but it was too late. With a loud explosion Hermione was sent sailing through the air and crashing through a window. The class screamed and ran to the windows to see where she had gone with Harry, Ron and the Professor pushing their way through to the broken window. They looked outside and saw a magnificent sight. A grey Hippogriff was slowly lowering her to the ground where a large black cat and white wolf-like creature were waiting.

"Oh dear," the Professor whispered.

"Class dismissed," she called out and students, in their shocked state, started filing out of the classroom, "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley follow me quickly."

The three ran out of the classroom while the professor sent a Patronus up to the Headmaster's office and the Hospital Wing. They emerged from the castle entrance and ran towards where they had seen Hermione land. Two of the three creatures were gone but in place stood Hagrid trying to get to the unconscious figure of Hermione who was being guarded by the giant wolf.

"Professor McGonagall," the man called.

"Hagrid what did you see," she replied.

"I was teachin' a class ya see when we heard a loud explosion and then some o' the students started screaming and saw Hermione 'ere falling out a window. A Hippogriff saved her but I'm afraid she was still hurt on the way down. I dismissed my class and came straight 'ere and this creature won' let me near 'er. She's bleedin' Professor, she's bleedin' bad," he whispered the last part. They all looked around the creature and saw that the snow Hermione was laying in was stained red and that her clothes had been shredded by the glass and her wounds were bleeding heavily, letting out streams of bright red liquid.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled when he saw her state. Before anyone could stop him he had bolted past the wolf and knelt at her side. The creature made no move to stop him, instead, it sat near at the top of Hermione's head and started howling a long, and sadly beautiful howl.

"Hermione come on," Harry coaxed with tears welling up in his eyes, "Hermione please, I need you to wake up. Hermione."

Her face was pale and her lips were starting to turn blue. The wounds covered her chest, arms, stomach and from what Harry could guess, her back. He tried desperately to wake her by patting her cheek and shaking her but it was all in vain.

"Professor Dumbledore sir!" Hagrid called as the old headmaster and nurse ran down the hill towards them. Both the professors and Ron quickly explained what had happened but everyone stopped when the wolf started growling again but only this time it was at Madam Pomfrey.

"Albus it will not let me through, I cannot help her," the woman said.

"W-what's that," Ron stuttered as he saw blue and white lights descending to Hermione's side. A moment later it took the shape of a man and Harry's eyes widened.

"Dad?" he whispered. Everyone was in shock at the figure that was at Hermione's side.

"Hello my boy," he whispered back with a grin.

"But…how?" he asked.

"I'll tell you soon but before I do that I have to save my charge," he said and knelt at Hermione's side. He hovered his hands over her and a moment later a golden light was being emitted. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as Hermione's wounds began disappearing and her skin was regaining its healthy glow.

Hermione's body gave a sudden jerk as she gasped and sat up with wide eyes. Harry temporarily got over the shock of his father standing before him to gather his friend up in a fierce hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Hermione," he whispered into her hair. Hermione clutched him back and buried her face into his neck.

"Miss Granger," the Headmaster called. The girl in question looked up at the small audience and then Harry helped her to her feet. She held into him for support for a moment before moving to stand on her own.

"Thank you Harry," she said quietly.

"Miss Granger, would you be able to call the wolf to stand down," The elderly headmaster asked. Hermione looked to the wolf-like creature with wide eyes. They locked eyes for a moment before the wolf padded behind her and lay down on its belly. Everyone else rushed towards Hermione and Ron gave her a friendly hug.

"Miss Granger, would you be able to enlighten me as to what has just happened?" Professor McGonagall asked her student. Hermione opened her mouth a few times to answer but nothing was coming out.

"Perhaps I could explain," James said from the side. Harry froze again and looked at his father while clutching his best friend's hand.

"James Potter? But that is impossible," Poppy stated.

"I assure you Poppy I am certainly dead," James said with a grin, "But first I suggest you call Luna and Ginny and find a more…secure location to talk."

"Ginny and Luna? But-." Ron tried to argue but was cut off when the older man held up his hand to silence him.

"All will be explained but they are as much apart of this as Hermione here," he said.

"And what are they apart of might I ask?" McGonagall asked.

"You already know Minnie," he smiled at the woman's curious expression, "But we must not speak of this here," was all James said.

"Very well, we will head to my office at once. Minerva would you be so kind as to retrieve Miss Weasley from her Potions class and Poppy would you mind bringing Miss Lovegood from her Herbology class," Albus commanded softly. Everyone went their separate ways while the trio followed James and Albus to his office although Hermione had to practically drag Harry since he was still in shock from seeing his father. The wolf disappeared into the forest once they entered the castle and found a large black cat and grey Hippogriff. Once they arrived they waited a few minutes for the others to arrive. After everyone was seated they began their discussion.

"Now James would you mind explaining to me exactly what has happened and how you are with us?" Albus asked calmly. Harry was sitting pale and still in his chair and James forced himself to ignore the overwhelming feeling to go and comfort him.

"First things first. Ginny and Luna my name is James Potter. Hermione, Ginny and Luna I am your official whitelighter," he introduced with a grin.

"A whitelighter?" Hermione started, "I read about them in that book," she whispered.

"What book Miss Granger?"

"W-well we were at Hogsmede getting our dresses together when I saw that white wolf creature near the forest. She seemed familiar to me and I…I ignored my brain and followed her. Ginny and Luna followed me and we found a frozen lake. There was the white wolf, a black cat and grey hippogriff standing on the opposite side and there was a shine from the lake," Hermione explained.

They explained how they had read the spell and the column of light and the fact that all of them had felt something growing inside of them.

"Why did you not come to a teacher immediately?" McGonagall asked.

"I was so engrossed in researching the book that I kept forgetting," Hermione said quietly which earned a small laugh from Harry. James smiled at his son and turned to the headmaster.

"Headmaster," James started but was cut off by the older man.

"Miss Granger what is the name of this book?" he asked.

"The Book of Shadows," she answered. All the older people, bar James, gasped as they heard this and McGonagall started to tear up.

"James are they?"

"Yes they are," he answered solemnly.

"What are we?" Ginny exploded. She was frustrated and scared and downright freaked.

"Calm down Miss Weasley," Albus instructed, "There's a prophesy that was foretold many centuries ago by a witch named Melinda Warren. The words have been lost through the ages but it tells the foretelling of three sisters who become the most powerful witches in the world by using the Warren bloodline magic. Centuries ago wands were not used and spells were cast in verses and not just words, this magic was the origin of all magic, where we today have derived from and only the Warren, or as it is now known, the Halliwell line, are the only ones that still possess this magic," he explained.

"So what you are trying to say is that we are these sisters?" Hermione asked, "I'm sorry professor there must be some mistake because Luna, Ginny and myself are not related and look nothing alike."

"On the contrary dear," McGonagall said from the side. Her voice was shaking and she looked lovingly at these three girls.

"I wasn't sure if it was you when I first met you but now I know. You see I had a sister, a younger sister called Penny. She was stubborn and smart and wise, if not a bit abrupt. She gave birth to a daughter called Patty who gave birth to three daughters. When the eldest girl was five years old Patty died saving the girls from what is known as a water demon. You father could not keep the girls so you were separated, he kept one that reminded him the least of your mother," she explained looking at Luna.

"Me?" she asked with a tilt of the head.

"Yes Luna, you looked the least like your mother with your blue eyes and lovely blonde hair, a replica of your father you are. My sister was furious with him for splitting you up but knew he had no choice. Before you were separated, though, she bound your powers for reasons only known to her. Penny knew she couldn't take both of the other daughters and decided to follow the eldest one into a muggle family and raised her while the other daughter was given to Patty's friend who desperately wanted a daughter."

"Ok so we are sisters separated at birth. That would mean Hermione is the eldest and Luna and I…are twins….we do have the same birthday," Ginny whispered. Ron and Harry were sitting in their seats in shock and Harry was clutching Hermione's hand tightly.

"Wait…my grandmother Penny, she died this summer from a fall down the stairs," Hermione whispered.

"And my father always told me that my mother died when I was four, I was too young to remember her," Luna added.

"And I always had a feeling I wasn't related to my family, there were no pictures in the house from before I was four years old, and they never talk about me before that time either," Ginny continued.

"That is because what we have said is true," James piped up.

"So you're our whitelighter? Why, the Book of Shadows says that every witch has a whitelighter so does that mean that Ginny and Luna have a different whitelighter and what about all the witches in this school?" Hermione fired.

"Woah one question at a time," James laughed, "First off all when it says every witch has a whitelighter it is referring to those witches that have the rare gift of natural magic, magic that does not require a wand, witches that only have one power whether it be invisibility or mind control," he explained.

"And what about us?" Ginny asked pointing to herself and Luna.

"Well of course the Charmed Ones would have the same Whitelighter," he grinned.

"Charmed Ones?" Hermione gasped. She shot out of her chair and clutched at her head.

"Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly as he got up from his chair.

"Son you have to leave her," James said putting his hand on his sons shoulder. James winced as Harry turned to glare at him forgetting for this moment that it was his father.

Hermione knelt on the ground mumbling and slowly shaking her head. Images flashed through her mind of her grandmother and a much younger version of herself.

_Flashback_

_A 7-year-old Hermione woke up from a nightmare and looked around her room. She heard a rumbling from down below and slowly put her feet on the floor. She softly padded down the hallway of her grandmothers home and followed the noise down the stairs. _

"_Grams?" she asked into the empty house. She made her way to the kitchen and turned on the light. She heard the rumbling continue from the basement and shakily walked towards the door. She turned the doorknob and opened the door. She peeked inside and saw nothing but darkness. Hermione opened the door all the way so the kitchen could illuminate the stairs._

_Walking slowly down the stairs she held onto her nightgown tightly._

'_Oh why did I come down here?' she asked herself. _

'_I am always too curious for my own good.'_

"_Hello?" she called softly. There was silence for a second and the rumbling stopped. _

"_Ah you have come," a menacing voice echoed through the basement. Hermione whimpered and looked around in fear, she never really liked the dark, she didn't like not being able to see things._

"_Who are you?" she whispered. _

"_I am the Woogie Man my child and I am here to make you my vessel," the voice answered. _

"_Y-you cannot have me," Hermione protested weakly as she backed up towards the stairs. _

"_And you think you can stop me child!" it shouted. _

"_Nothing will stop me from having a Charmed One!"_

_Suddenly the ground in front of Hermione burst open and a large black cloud sprang from deep within. It hovered in front of Hermione and slowly started advancing towards her with a loud, malevolent laugh. _

"_AH!" Hermione screamed in fright as she turned and ran up the stairs. She was almost there when something wrapped around her ankle and tripped her. She continued to scream hoping her grandmother would hear her as her parents were out of town. She turned to look at the black mist as tears leaked from her eyes. The mist was crawling up her legs and she sobbed loudly. _

_Just as the mist was about to cover her arms a hand shot out and grabbed hers. That hand started pulling Hermione up the stairs to safety. _

"_Let go of my granddaughter demon," a voice shouted. Hermione looked up and saw her Grams pulling her away from the monster. _

"_Grams!" _

"_Be strong my dear, this demon cannot hurt you, I will not allow it," her grandmother replied strongly. _

_The Woogie Man started growling and gave a firm tug on Hermione who slipped down two more stairs. She screamed in fright and started sobbing again. Penny started chanting strongly and raised her other hand to face the demon while she held onto her granddaughter._

_**I am light**_

_**I am one to strong to fight**_

_The hold on Hermione's ankle retreated and the blank mist started cursing and hissing in pain. _

_**Go back to dark where shadows dwell**_

_**You can not have this Halliwell**_

_Small white lights formed in the air and encircled the black mist._

_**Now go away and leave my sight  
And take away this endless night.**_

_With one final scream the Woogie Man was forced back underground and Grams pulled Hermione into the kitchen. _

"_Do not scare me like that again dear," she said. Hermione was in shock of what had just happened and all she could do was nod. _

"_Alright honey let's get you back to bed," Grams trailed off as the image faded in Hermione's mind. _

_End Flashback_

"Hermione are you alright?" James said hovering over his fallen charge.

"I am the eldest Charmed One," she gasped. Everyone looked wide eyed at her and looked around and noticed she was tightly clutching onto Harry's hand.

"A demon came to me when I was younger and told me I was a Charmed One," she explained, "Grams protected me from it and I guess that I must have forgotten since I was in such a state of shock."

"Hermione I want to test you on something," James said, "But you have to trust me."

Hermione stood up and slowly nodded as James waled over to the headmasters table. She saw him fingering a rememberall before he quickly turned around and threw it at her. It was going quickly and no one had the reflexes to stop it, well all except one.

"Ah," Hermione screamed as she covered her face with her hands. When the expected impact didn't hit she slowly opened her eyes and saw that the ball was inches away from her face. She slowly moved behind it and out of the way. Looking around she gasped when she saw no one was moving, they were all frozen.

Harry was frozen in mid leap to protect her while everyone else was in the middle of a shocked expression.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked suddenly. It seemed that her and Luna had just frozen in shock rather than just plain frozen.

"I-I have no idea," Hermione admitted.

"You stopped time," Luna said dreamily.

Hermione looked at her hands and wiggled her fingers a little. After another minute time seemed to restart and everyone gasped as the rememberall shattered against the wall.

"What the hell!" Harry shouted as he glared at his father who just sat there with a big grin.

"What?" he asked innocently at the shocked faces.

"I needed to see what her power was and usually they only react the first time when they think they are in danger," he explained.

"And what if she hadn't done…." Harry started but then looked at Hermione, "What did you do?"

"I stopped time," she whispered.

"You what?" Ron shouted.

"I stopped time," she repeated.

"Okay…well what if she hadn't have stopped time she could have been hit," Harry continued.

"Well if she was telekinetic she would have moved it and if she was the seer she would have seen it coming and moved," James explained.

"Wait so you're saying I can freeze time and Ginny and Luna can both tell the future and change it or they could move object with their mind?" Hermione asked.

"That is correct Miss Granger, every Halliwell has one of those three powers," McGonagall answered.

"But if you are related to Grams then you must have one of those powers," Hermione continued.

"Correct Miss Granger. I used to have the seer power but when my husband died I fell into a deep state of depression and lost my power since I saw his death but could not prevent it. I have yet to get those powers back but I retained enough of my magic to still be considered a witch," she explained with a sad smile.

"Well how do we know what they have?" Ron asked pointing to the two younger girls.

"Hmmm," James said as he walked around the room. He brushed past Luna who gasped and froze in her place. She spaced out for a moment before coming back and looking at Ginny.

"Ginny get away from that window," she said quickly. Ginny looked at her curiously and raised her eye brow.

"Why?" she asked back.

"Because a bludger is about to come through in thirty seconds," Luna answered. Everyone looked at Luna weirdly except for the adults who were watching with anxious eyes.

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked. Luna just tilted her head and pointed out the window. Ginny turned around and opened the window to look outside.

"What are you talking about Luna there's nothing-ah!" Ginny screamed as a bludger rocketed up from under the window and came soaring towards her. She threw her hands in front her of her face and waited for the object to hit her but it never came. She opened her eyes when she heard crashing and screaming and turned to see the bludger bouncing off the walls and everyone had hit the deck. The ball came hurtling towards her again and she threw her arms in front of her quickly and was surprised when the ball followed her movements and crashed threw the headmasters door. When it came back Ginny threw her left arm towards the open window she had moved away from and the ball went soaring back outside. She quickly closed the windows and sank to the floor.

"Bloody hell," Ron commented as he got up from the floor.

"Just as I suspected," James grinned.

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"We help the girls where we can," James stated.

"And how do we do that?" Ron asked.

"By keeping their secret, supporting them when they need it and most importantly keeping yourselves out of danger, though I think that's a little late to ask for this year right my boy?" James replied.

Harry sighed as he was reminded of the Tournament. He grabbed Hermione's hand again as she sat down on the chair next to him.

"What are those animals?" Ginny asked.

"They are your familiars," Minerva replied.

"Familiars?"

"Every witch and wizard has a familiar, an animal that they share a strong bond with. For example Mr Potter and his owl have a strong bond and she would be considered his familiar."

"But we don't know these animals," Luna stated.

"Oh you do, you just do not remember it. When you were younger the Elders blessed you're birth with a magical creature. When you were separated they kept a silent eye on you, always watching from afar."

"The wolf," Hermione whispered, "She seemed familiar, and that's why I followed her in the first place."

"She was calling to you Miss Granger. They knew it was time for you to come into your powers."

"What is going to happen to our names?" Ginny asked.

"Your names are Hermione, Ginny and Luna Halliwell though you may want to use your other surnames so not to arouse suspicion."

"This is definitely a lot to take in," Ginny murmured.

"How about you all go get ready for the ball since classes are over anyway and forget about your troubles for tonight," Dumbledore said. The girls suddenly lit up while the boys groaned.

"Let's go girls," Ginny said excitedly as she dragged the other two to Hogsmede. Although they had not forgotten what had happened that day, they tried their best to have a good night.

**Hi guys, I know it has been ages but I had a lot going on and honestly just forgot about my stories but I'm back on track now so expect more chapters in the coming days!**

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys! Please keep them coming! I LOVE YOU ALL! Please check out my other story 'Of Magic and Wolves' on my other account! It is a Twilight X Harry Potter cross but I have found that a lot of people like it, my most successful story!

**NOTE: I HAVE CHANGED THEIR DRESSES. **

**Ginny: http :/ . com /A-line-Sweetheart-Asymmetrical-Chiffon-Evening-Dress_ (Ginny's is in emerald green)  
Hermione: http :/ . com/a-line-one-shoulder-asymmetrical-elastic-silk-like-satin-evening-dress_ (But Hermione's is white with a black overlayer)**

**Luna: http :/ . com /Sheath-Column-One-Shoulder-Floor-length-Chiffon-Elastic-Woven-Satin-Evening-Dress_ (Luna's is in ruby red)**

Chapter 3

To say Hermione was nervous was the understatement of the century. She fiddled with her bracelets as she made her way up to her dorm with Luna and Ginny in tow. The thoughts of this morning had not left her mind but she tried her best to not let it get to her.

Luckily no one saw the girls coming back from Hogsmede and didn't have to worry about any of the guys seeing them with their hair and make-up done. Once they arrived back to the dorm they slipped their dresses on and made some final adjustments.

Ginny pinned back a loose curl in her hair while Luna ran her hands through her now shoulder length hair that flicked up at the sides. Hermione on the other hand was looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was now a dark blonde that fell in loose curls down her back while her fringe was separated from the rest of her hair by a small woven tiara.

"Time to go Hermione," Ginny said.

"Yes, they are waiting for us outside the hall," Luna added. Hermione breathed deeply before following her friends out of the common room. It seemed like everyone was already down at the hall as they passed no one on the way.

Just as they were going to round the corner and descend the stairs Hermione stopped and breathed deeply.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Give me a minute," she whispered. Luna took Ginny's hand as they descended the stairs together. Hermione heard whispers and gasps as they walked to meet their dates.

"Granger? Is that you?" a voice asked from beside her. Hermione turned to look at Draco Malfoy who was staring at her in disbelief.

"Oh Malfoy please let me be for tonight, just tonight please," she begged.

"I'm not going to do anything Granger so don't get your knickers in a twist," he replied. Hermione breathed a sigh if relief before peeking around the pillar she was behind.

"Aren't you going?" he asked.

"I'm nervous," she murmured.

"Same," he replied quietly.

"What?" she asked as her eyes snapped up to meet his.

"My date," he started, "Everyone will ostracize us for going with each other but…I really like her."

"Who is it?" she asked hesitantly. She saw the nervousness in his eyes and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"You'll find out," he replied.

"Malfoy?" Hermione suddenly asked. He looked up at her with curious eyes and Hermione took a deep breath.

"Will you walk down with me? I don't want to go alone," she whispered.

"Sure," he murmured with a smile. They didn't hold hands or even stand close to each other but together they descended the stairs and held their breath as people watched them approach. People gasped as they saw the two natural enemies walking down the stairs and gasped at Hermione's beauty.

Everyone was used to seeing the bookworm in baggy clothes with bushy hair and no make-up and the girl walking down the stairs was completely different, she looked like an angel. She saw Harry at the bottom of the stairs and grinned at him. His jaw was dropped and he didn't even seem to notice who she was walking next to.

"Hermione…you look amazing," he complemented her quietly as she took his hand at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione smiled shyly at him and thanked him.

"Oh hell no," they heard Ron ground out. Hermione looked to the side and saw Luna holding his arm as he stared hatefully at Draco Malfoy. Hermione saw a small hand resting on Draco's arm and followed the arm up until she saw a face and she gasped.

"So that's who they were going with," she mumbled. People around the area started to mumble as they saw Ginny Weasley on the arm of Draco Malfoy who looked uncharacteristically nervous.

"Why that slimy-"

"Harry no," Hermione said as she pulled him back. Both he and Ron were furious, how dare that slimy ferret touch Ginny.

"But Hermione-"

"I said no," she snapped, "They chose each other for this night and they are taking a very big risk doing this. She looks happy so don't you dare ruin it for her."

He seemed to calm down at her words but he still looked angry. He grasped her hands as everyone parted for Professor McGonagall.

"Champion please bring your partners forward; you shall be opening the dance momentarily. Others may enter the Hall now," she announced. Harry stiffened as people walked past him and into the hall. Hermione smiled and pulled Harry forward where she saw the rest of the champions and their partners.

Cedric had Cho Chang as his partner while Fleur had an almost drooling Roger Davis next to her.

"Well if it isn't the little mud blood," a voice sneered. Hermione's head snapped to her left where she saw Pansy Parkinson draped over Victor Krum's arm. The said man looked extremely disgusted and uncomfortable but said nothing, he only looked away.

Pansy had come dressed in a moss green dress that fit her like a glove, though that wasn't necessarily a good thing. The front of the dress was extremely low cut and there was a slit in her dress that went up to her mid thigh.

"You know green suits you Parkinson," Harry commented suddenly as al eyes turned to him, "I mean who wouldn't be jealous of the way Hermione looks tonight, she looks like an angel. You on the other hand look like a jealous toad."

Cedric and Cho sniggered as Fleur grinned. Roger was too busy looking at his date and even Victor cracked a small smile. Hermione's eyes were wide open in shock while Pansy had her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Excuse me!" she shrieked.

"Miss Parkinson, stop wailing like a banshee and take your place!" McGonagall said as she came back through the doors.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as they lined up behind the others. Harry grinned at her and squeezed her hand. Hermione felt her nerves melting away and breathed in deeply as the doors opened once more. McGonagall lead the Champions inside and them music instantly started. A fast and upbeat tune played around the room as all the other students and staff watched on as the four males bowed to their partners.

Cedric and Cho danced like they were born to do it while Harry and Hermione couldn't take their eyes off each other as they flew around the room easily. Harry stumbled once or twice but managed to not step on Hermione's feet.

Pansy and Roger and the other hand were making their dates dodge their feet in an attempt to avoid any injured toes. Victor looked like he was trying to lean away from his date while she tried to get as close as possible while Fleur glared daggers at Roger every time he dropped her from a lift or trod on her toes, she wasn't going to come out unscathed tonight.

Everyone watched in silence and as the music stopped momentarily the other couples slowly joined them on the dance floor. Harry and Hermione grinned at Luna and Ron as the Weasley boy twirled the blonde around in his arms. He looked nervous and kept stumbling but Luna didn't care, she was happy.

Hermione looked around and saw Ginny laughing with Draco Malfoy in the middle of the floor. Ron was too busy trying not to injure his date that he completely ignored them, good thing really.

Harry and Hermione danced for a few more songs before they decided that a drink was in order.

"Are you having fun?" Harry asked as they sat down. Hermione grinned at her best friend and secret love.

"Yes Harry, are you?" she asked.

"Most definitely," he smiled. He held her hand on the table and looked into her eyes, this night was going perfectly. A sudden flash broke their contact as they jumped apart and looked at the culprit.

"Mr Potter such a pleasure it is to see you," Rita Skeeter grinned creepily, "And who is this dazzling young lady you're with tonight? A fellow classmate, a friend or perhaps…a secret lover. Oh the story of secret and forbidden love, so tragic and heartfelt. I can just picture it now 'Harry Potter and the Forbidden Love Story'. Oh this is perfect, now what is your name dear, tell me about yourself."

"I am Hermione Granger and I believe that it is none of your business to inquire of my personal life. I am not Harry's 'secret and forbidden' lover, we are best friends and that is it," Hermione snapped, she really did not like this woman.

"Oh do I detect a hint of disappointment there Miss Granger? Unrequited love? Or perhaps he doesn't yet know? I can see it now 'Hermione Granger's prefect night turned horrid when she finds out that her love doesn't return her feelings. Tears welled up in her eyes as she swept out of the room with a broken heart. Her one true love is none other than the famous Harry Potter. Will this bachelor continue to break the hearts of witches all over the Wizarding World or will he one day find his true love, only time will tell."

"Oh what a load of crock! Do you honestly think that people will believe your story! Harry is a very humble and noble person and I will bring down anyone that tries to tarnish his name!" Hermione growled. People around them started to star at the confrontation as Hermione stood up to face the older woman who looked slightly scared. Ginny, Luna and their dates made their way to the front of the crowd and watched on in concern.

"You would do well not to threaten me Miss Granger for I can make your life a living hell. What would people think when I tell them that you turned down an invitation from Victor Krum and many other boys. I think you have been playing with love potions Miss Granger. A real tragedy if anyone was to find out, wouldn't it?"

"Thanks enough," Harry snapped as he too got up. Rita stepped back at the furious expression on his face.

"Oh," she grinned as her quill continued to write on the parchment, "Coming to defend her are you? It must be an effect of the potion of course. I have been told from quite a few reliable sources that this girl is very intelligent, a love potion would be easy for her to concoct. What did they call you again? 'Oh yes a busy haired know it all mudblood'. I wonder what everyone will think when they hear that you are enchanting the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Shut up!" Harry roared and everyone stepped back. The magic rolling off him was incredible and everyone could feel it.

"If you ever insult or threaten the girl I love again then I will destroy you! Yes she has enchanted me but not with a stupid potion. She enchanted me with her everything. Her kindness, selflessness, intelligence, personality and it doesn't hurt that she looks like a princess. If anyone will leave here with a broken heart tonight it will be me because I know I am not good enough for her. You say anything bad and untrue about her and you can kiss your career good-bye."

"Harry," Hermione whispered. Everyone watched in awe as Rita Skeeter backed away from the furious young man and Hermione glanced at her sisters. They smiled and nodded to her, they knew what she wanted to do. Ginny grinned evilly as she levitated Skeeters horrid fur hat above her head.

The woman screeched and put her hands on her head and let out another ear shattering cry as her parchment and quill exploded in mid air. Everyone gasped but laughed at the woman's fear. That wretched woman had made up a bunch of lies in front of them so reading about it wouldn't make a difference, they knew the truth, but…everyone else outside this room wouldn't.

"Oh thank you Harry," Hermione grinned as she hugged her date. Harry was still angry and in slight shock that he hadn't scared Hermione away with his confession.

"Y-you're not mad?" he asked softly.

"Oh of course I'm not mad, in fact I am over the moon. Did you really mean it?" she asked.

"Of course I meant it," he replied looking a little offended.

"Oh Harry I love you too, I have ever since I left you to face Voldemort alone in First Year. I wanted to go after you and keep you safe but…I couldn't. I wanted to save you from the Basilisk and Sirius but I couldn't. it tore my heart out every time you were put into the Hospital Wing and every time you were hurt I blamed myself. I love you so much Harry Potter."

Harry grinned and quickly pulled Hermione in for a kiss. It was full of love and passion that the whole room could basically feel. The kiss was slow and all around them they could hear people whistling and cheering, even Draco was smiling. One person watched from the corner of the room. He was dressed in a long white dress shirt, black pants, black boots and a black cloak.

"I hope you can see this Lily," he whispered, "He's growing up so fast and to be so strong. He has your eyes my love and I swear when this is over I'll join you. He will have a good life and then I can finally be with you but first, I need to help keep my son alive, just as you did all those years ago. Have fun tonight Harry, you deserve it."

James quickly swept out of the hall not noticing a pair of dark eyes watching his departure.

**Okay after waiting a looong time here is chapter 3! Sorry for the wait guys and I hope you like! R&R please!**


End file.
